


Harus Bizarre Adventure

by Tayk



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other, Sweat, hyper, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayk/pseuds/Tayk
Summary: Harus adventure begins as she is beyond desperate to get home so she can start stroking her fat sweaty sausage
Kudos: 5





	1. Cum sweat and tears

Haru sighed as she finally punched out after working a 12 hour shift, she had just made assistant manager at her still fairly new tech job and was certainly feeling the effects of her newfound responsibility. Although she was a young woman, only 22 years old she had been interning for her fathers company since she was in high school. Her feet were killing her and she was dying to just get home.

Haru was a fair skinned woman with light, shoulder length, auburn hair, she was around average height for a girl her age only standing at about 5’3. Although she was a still somewhat of a smaller girl she had been working so much that physical exercise was not a priority for her at the moment. She wasn’t fat by any means but she does consider herself a bit heavy outside of her clothes at least. Her bust was also quite a sight for sore eyes, due to her rapid weight gain Harus breasts size had increased exceptionally, a large abundance of fat moving towards her tits. When she started working full time she had been about a C cup in size now her breast are almost triple D’s and constantly spilling out of her shirt. She never had time to shop for new clothes, let alone bras. Haru was brimming with excitement as she reached her car, it was the weekend and she had three days off since she had asked her father for an extra day so she could catch up on some more work. Although that wasn’t the real reason she had asked at all.

**‘SCHLIK!’ ~ ‘SCHLIK!’ ~ ‘SCHLIK!’ ~  
‘SCHLIK!’ **

“Ah fuck yeah” haru said to herself as she rapidly and furiously jacked herself off. Oh yeah haru was a futa, a very hung, perverted, disgusting, sex obsessed futa.

**‘SCHLIK!’ ~ ‘SCHLIK!’ ~ ‘SCHLIK!’ ~ ‘SCHLIK!’  
‘SCHLIK!’ ~ ‘SCHLIK!’ ~ ‘SCHLIK!’ ~ ‘SCHLIK!!!’**

”FUCK!” She exclaimed as her strokes increased rapidly, sweat from her cock flying around her lap and her dash like a faulty sprinkler. Haru was obscenely horny, even for futa standards. After working all day with only a 30 minute break her cock was violently throbbing, her leaking phallus aching and pulsating more and more with each passing second like it owned a heartbeat. Her thick Schlong had also been stuffed into her tight barely there thong that did very little to confide it, as she stroked her throbbing meat up and down Harus wet ass slipped a little under her seat as more and more sweat and pre began to build up under her.

_**“PLAP! ~ “PLAP! ~ “PLAP!” ~ “PLAP!” ~ “PLAP!!”** _

Harus fat sweaty balls flapped over and over again against her seat with loud violent claps, flinging sweat everywhere and filling the car with foul musk. Haru stopped giving a fuck after she clocked out, most of her co workers know what she is plus her daddy owns the company, he writes their paycheck so who gives a shit if someone sees her jacking off in the parking lot? Hell Haru sometimes sees her coworkers and gives them a sly wink when she’s stroking her fat meatpole.

**“SNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFF~”**

“Ah fuck yeah that’s the stuff” haru said to herself as she took a deep long inhale as her car became a steaming hot sauna of nasty sweaty futa cock stink. “Wonder what that fucking cunt Becky is doing right now, she’s lucky she has a fat ass or her and her stupid dump trunk of a booty would still be selling pussy back on onlyfans-fuck!!!” Haru said to herself as her cock spit out a fat helping of pre, her cock was already drenched in sweat and now it began to reek of hairy pubes and loads of nut gunk.

Harus cock was no laughing matter, hung does not begin to describe herself. Her leaking phallus was a weapon of mass destruction, even flaccid the damn thing looked like it belonged on a fucking horse. Her fat meat-shaft hung below her knees for gods sake, and when she got really hard she could practically fuck herself into a coma.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Haru will never forget the day her father walked in on her masturbating. Haru had just came home from school and track practice had ran late so she was sweating quite a bit. Haru wasted no time running home to start working up a fat load, she didn’t live to far so she didn’t mind the walk home, due to her futa nature Haru was nothing short of a disgusting fuck pig. Her fetish for sweat was only another example of that, the fucking slut preferred walking home in the sun just so she could build up more musky body odor. She loved the feeling of sweat running down her long shaft, perspiration dripping down her balls, her pubes becoming a fucking forest of hot sweaty grease, yes Haru was not satisfied unless her crotch became a giant cesspool of sweat, cock grease, musk and nasty hot futa funk.

Haru entered her home and was met with a wave of heat, she had purposely turned off the ac before she left the house every morning so she could come home and bask in her stink. She immediately dropped her bag on the ground and kicked off her shoes, her entire body practically dripping with sweat. As she walked to her room and slammed the door shut behind her, praying to god to forgive her for what she was about to do.

Harus father had come home with groceries and was ready to start dinner. “Haru I’m home!!!” He always said enthusiastically, although his ever so loving daughter couldn’t hear him over the sounds of her long strokes and sweat tugs. His dad breathed a deep sigh as he saw his daughters bag and shoes on the ground.

“Haru how many times do I have to tell you not to-“ his thoughts were cut off as he heard a loud **“~FFFFFFFFGLUUURPLSH!!!~”** come from his daughters room. “What in gods name was that?” Her father exclaimed to himself as he heard another shot blast out from her room. “It sounds like raw backed up sewage being dumped out into the ocean.” As her father walked closer and closer towards her room the air felt heavier, the house was strangely hot for some reason and he kept hearing that strange gunk sound. “Haru are you okay? do you want some food or-“ her fathers words were cut off as he opened her door and was hit with an absolute steaming RIPE hot wave of disgusting futa cock musk, his eyes immediately began to water and his nose was burning like a furnace. There his sweet innocent daughter was, stroking her fat long thick vein ridden meat sausage with both hands like she was churning butter. Her room already riddled with cum stains and puddles of steamy hot ball sauce, her godamn bed was soaked beyond belief with jizz and her cock could almost not even be seen under all the nasty spunk that covered it. Not to mention Haru herself was completely naked except for her baby blue thong which was just pulled to the side amidst her cock, long story short her room stunk and so did she.

“Hi dad, ya making meatballs?” Haru said nonchalantly as she didn’t miss a single beat despite her dad just barging into her room so rudely, he had told her to learn how to knock to avoid situations like this but does he listen? Absolutely not. Her cock just continued to spit out more fuck butter as she pulled off her sweaty thong and put it right in her face, sniffing and inhaling all the musk she had accumulated that day. Haru doesn’t remember what her dad said after that or how long he stood in her doorway, she just continued to stroke her dick like their was no tomorrow. only thing she remembers after she became drunk off her own stinky musk fumes was how big and hard of a fucking load she blew that day. Godamn she could still smell it.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

That day only came to harus mind now cuz the smell in her room that day does not compare at all to the smell of her car right now. Most days haru jacks off countless times a day, when she wakes up, in the shower, in her car to work, multiple times at work in the bathroom, hell she jacked it on the rooftop of the building once and watched her nut land all the way to the fucking entrance. God she loved being a futa. She didn’t know why she was so much hornier then usual today, maybe it’s because that slut Becky was wearing see thru leggings to work today. Haru could still remember her pink thong. Beckys fat ass cheeks just eating it up and practically making it nonexistent. Thinking of beckys fat ass cheeks in a thong made her cock shoot out some more nasty nut juice

**”~PLLLLLUUUUUSHHHH!!!”**

her car seat practically a cum seat at this point, her car began to reek so bad her eyes began to water, it was so fucking rank she could swear she saw visible stink fumes rising around her. The crazy thing is all this jizz around her was still all just pre, Haru didn’t even blow a full real load yet. Oh god cleaning up all that nasty nut sauce was not gonna be fun, every time Haru tried cleaning her car the smell and musk fumes just made her horny and she ended up just making a bigger mess. God she was sick.

_“PLSSH” ~ “PLSSH” ~ “PLSSH” ~ “PLSSH” ~_

**”~PFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT!!!”**

Fuck she needed to get home.


	2. Cum sweet cum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru finally makes it home to her cum cave to take care of her sweat covered cum cannon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for all the positive feedback on my first chapter! I have a few more chapters already written just doing some proof reading and editing. Big thanks to all the writers involved! Now on to chapter two of Harus misadventures 😁😁

Haru had finally made it home from work, although it was by no means an easy task. She must of been jerking off for at least an hour in the parking lot, her arm ached more then her cock at this point and underneath all the cum it felt like she had made an imprint of her dick in her hand. She was practically driving with one hand the whole ride home, although she was still gently stroking her meat as she drove. Haru had gotten used to the rancid smell a long time ago, she had basically given her car interior a fresh new coat of paint, and by paint she meant a hot steaming helping of thick slimy nut spunk. She decided to kick off her work shoes and let her feet soak and bask in her cum, it was very warm and sticky and felt like it was almost bubbling. Haru felt a slight twitch in her balls, her fat filthy cum sacks churning and gurgling as her nut factories were producing more and more hot sizzling fuck butter by the second.

“Goddamn I can’t wait to just get home and spend all fucking night draining and emptying my aching jizz tanks.” Haru had said to herself as a thick load of pre slowly worked its way up her shaft and out her pisshole. “I’ve been just dying to dump a huge fat DISGUSTING load all fucking day, god it’s all I can think about! Hnrgh!!!” Haru grunted as another helping of gooey cock snot shot it’s way out of her regurgitating meatpole.

**_“~FFFFFFFGLUUURPSHHHGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!”  
  
_**

_**“~GLUUUUURPPPPSHHHHH!!!”  
  
**_

Haru had covered her entire steering wheel in spunk with that last shot, she had blew so much more of a load than she had anticipated. The amount of thick copious jizz that leaked off her car was almost unnatural, even for futa standards. It was still only pre but that last nut felt like some of her soul had shot out with it, the force of the huge blast of pre cum was so sudden and overwhelming Haru had sworn she may have accidentally passed gas during the unexpected blast. All her futa seed leaking and falling off her steering wheel just adding more and more of a nasty cum bath for her feet beneath it, she lifted one of her feet out of the growing spunk puddle below her, looking and admiring her cream lathered foot as globs upon globs of futa sperm dressed her foot as if they were soaking in a cum sauna. Haru chuckled to herself as she placed her foot back in her reeking bath of gunk. 

Haru let out a long sigh of relief as she approached a stop sign. She decided to unbuttoned her work blouse and give her massive chest utters some much needed attention. Her voluptuous sized milk bags had become drenched and covered in her sweltering seed, even through her blouse. Haru still had her hand wrapped around her jizz soaked cock, her thick phallus long lost from view under all of her futa juice. She slowly brought her hand up along her shaft, trying her best to gather up as much sticky fuck cream as she could. Their was just so fucking much it was almost unavoidable, loads upon loads of her steamy sauce would fall over towards her thigh with a soft,   
  


_**“~Plap!”**_

More and more of her cum began to squeeze through her fingers, a loud, audible squishy sound being made as she jacked out more and more of her futa sperm. Finally she had reached the tip of her dick as her hand was nothing more then a fat rank glob of jizz at this point, Haru had to resist the urge to just dive her face into all the nut sauce she had gathered up, she took a deep inhale of her seed before she decided to splatter all her mustered up cum across her huge futa breasts. Compared to the rest of her body her chest was lacking a bit of cockbrew for her liking, Haru smiled as she lathered and smeared all her hot cream across her chest, making sure to get deep into all her crevices as if she was taking a shower. She pulled her mirror down as she admired her handy work, her big futa titties were now completely coated in her sperm, the only part being somewhat visible was her left nipple sticking out of her cum crevice. 

“That’s much better.” Haru said as she continued to drive. Nearing a red light Haru had decided to taste a bit of her spunk, it was a bit murky as most of it had been marinating in her car for some time. As she digested more and more of her cum globes she peered over to her left. She saw what looked to be a couple of young boys staring viscously at Haru, they looked no older then herself as Haru swallowed more nut sauce off her fingers. The boys looked like they were all about to cum in their pants as Haru looked at each of them in they eyes. 

  
“You nasty fucking boys like looking at me? You like seeing a nasty futa in her natural habitat?” Haru grabbed her cock with vicious intent. “What the fuck do any of you think you would do with me huh? My cock is probably bigger and fatter then all of yours combined!” The boys probably couldn’t hear her but Haru still spoke confidently. She began to jack her cock off Harder and harder as she continued to speak. “ I swear to fucking god if all of you were in here with me right now, assuming you were all conscious amongst my fucking cock musk, I’d take my sweet time pummeling and destroying each one of your tight little boy pussies until all you were left as nothing more then weak crying stupid little-“   
  


“BEEEEEEEEEP!!!” 

“GO THE LIGHTS GREEN!” 

Haru heard as the boys pulled off, she sighed and rose her sticky foot up and pushed on the gas. Her cock beginning to throb again as she continued to gently stroke it, some more thick pre shooting out and hitting her breasts. Harus ass had been marinating under her seat for quite some time now, her dump truck of a booty had to be nothing less of a hot swamp of nasty nut musk. She could feel her warm dick gunk soaking more and more into her ass crack, Harus odor at this point becoming beyond intoxicating. She breathed a sigh of relief as she finally made it home, she opened her car door, brining in some fresh air in what felt like ages. As Haru steps out of her car a long stream of her steamy fuck sauce flushed its way out into the driveway, creating a trail as it leaked into the road. Attempting to get up out of her seat at first was a bit more of a struggle then she had expected, being completely coated and soaked with her heavy thick cream did weigh her down quite a bit, also as she rose up from her cum seat, waves upon waves of rancid dick milk and putrid marinated ass sweat clung to her like expired greasy syrup. A sizzling gooey sound could be heard as she moved from her seat of slime, as Haru now stood in the driveway she got a good look at her car, she didn’t know if she felt disgusted or proud. 

From the outside you couldn’t tell as much, but looking inside the interior you would think her car got violated by a group of very large, very backed up horses. Besides the obscenely large, very thick cloud of musk that completely coated the entire inside, you can’t really make out anything specific besides the steering wheel, but even that was completely covered in white spunk. Looking towards her seat she noticed that was the most vile out of anywhere else, you could actually see an imprint of Harus giant fat futa ass in the cum. The smell emitting from the seat was absolutely intoxicating, despite being in the fresh air Harus eyes still began to water and her nose started to run. Her nasty fucking cum gunk was actually sizzling and bubbling like it was raw backed up sewage. You could also make out small hairs in the seat, Harus pubes from her ballsack must of got stuck due to all the sweaty cock grease. 

“Oh well I’ll fucking clean it tomorrow I’m fucking horny I don’t give a shit.” Haru said to herself as she slammed her car door shut, oddly enough nobody was outside at the moment, not that Haru would give a damn if their was. She couldn’t tell you the amount of times she walked outside her home, full cock and balls swinging about without a care in the world. Haru looked to her left and actually noticed Diana’s window open, Diana was her cute next door neighbor who had just recently turned eighteen. Harus cock throbbed and twitched a little bit as she wondered if she could smell her musty nut sauce from all the way inside her room, oh who the fuck was she kidding of course she could. As Haru had made her way up her front steps towards her door, her fat booty glistening with ripe spunk, her entire body leaking and dripping with stank dick puke, every step of hers leaving a foot trail of cum behind her, she could make out Diana through the window shot. Her back was turned as she was taking off her shirt, she was wearing a pink bra and blue short shorts. 

“Mmmm I bet her young pussy is so godamn fucking tight, I’d have a fucking field day with that piece of fuck meat.” Haru said to herself as Diana walked out of view, leaving Haru to her imagination. 

“What the FUCK is that smell!?” Diana exclaimed as she slammed her window shut. 

Haru entered her house as she was greeted by a wonderful gust of musk, Haru had kept her habit of turning off the air conditioner everyday before she left her house, she had enjoyed coming home to a strong stench of her own homemade natural futa odor. Haru wasted very little time getting situated as she was already half naked, her cock throbbing and pulsating with extreme anticipation, her and her very long and very thick friend had become very close over the years. She decided to go to her fridge and get a cold can of beer first, she cracked it open and quickly gulped it down in record speed. She swallowed each gulp of beer with heavy slurps, each time she chugged her cock would twitch and bust out a fat load of pre right out on her kitchen floor. 

“Ahhhh” Haru exclaimed as she crushed the can in her palm, throwing it towards the trash can and missing entirely. She then let out a loud belch as she grabbed one more beef from her fridge, planning to drink It while she did her business. Haru lived in a pretty standard apartment, nothing to fancy while she does work full time her daddy does handle some of her finances for her from time to time. She did however decide to invest in a large spill resistant couch, the messes her cock made would sometimes take days to clean and dry out, she also had to buy every extra strength absorber you could think of. One time after a really long day she spent literally the entire night jerking off and blowing loads all over her furniture and walls, she even got some cum on her ceiling, well a lot actually. Nevertheless Haru sat her fat futa ass right on her couch, a squishy splotch sound being made as her ass was still covered in slop. Haru turned on her tv and decided to put on her favorite kind of porn. 

**THICK BIG FUTA GIRLS GETTING GANG BANGED BY EVEN BIGGER FUTA GIRLS** 

Harus cock was rock hard at this point, standing straight up and towering over her head as it pulsated with rage, she had learned a long time ago how to watch porn while averting her cock from her view. Haru took a sip of her beer and released another belch, she decided to mix in some of the beer she sipped with her saliva, shaking it around and mixing it together in her mouth for a nice mess. She then hacked her spit up and spewed it right on her cock. “Bullseye!” She exclaimed as her beer infused spit traveled down her cock, right over her balls and into her pussy. Haru heard a very familiar sound begin to erupt from her very heavy package, the sound of cum churning inside a very fat pair of cumsacks. “Somebody is working up a very big reward for mama aren’t they?” Haru said to her cock as she grabbed a handful of one of her balls, both her jizz tanks being as big as grapefruits, she loved the smell of her sack the most, they got so musky after work, no other part of her body stunk as much as her fucking balls. 

_”~SNIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!”_

“Oh sweet baby that’s the stuff, oh yeah.” Haru said as she ingested more of her ball musk, her cock becoming a raging python as she could hear her balls churn and her cock throb like it owned a heartbeat. Haru never felt the need to shave her balls much, she liked how her pubes smelled and felt like it added some interesting allure to her. As she did her best to stroke her long, thick, throbbing, steaming, fuck pole , her growing cum caves making obscene almost unrecognizable noises at this point, she took another big gulp of her beer, slamming it down on her dining table in front of her as she really started to pick up her pace. 

_**~SCHLIK”~ SCHLIK”~ SCHLIK”~SCHLIK “SCHLIK~“** _

**_”~GURPLHRRRRISH!”_ **

**_”~PFFFFFTTTTPLUUUSHHH!!”_ **

**_~SCHLIK” ~ “SCHLIK”~ SCHLIK” “SCHLIK ~ “SCHLIK~“ ~ “SCHLIK”_ **

“FUCK ME IN THE ASS THATS FUCKING GOOD!” Haru yelled as her throbbing vein ridden meat stick became a volcano of disgusting, steaming, churning, fuck batter. Each stroke she took, sweat and jizz splattered everywhere like a leaky pipe, her couch already becoming stained and sunken in due to all the slop and sweaty ass grease, her dick hole hadn’t stopped vomiting cock snot for a split second as she jerked and jerked her fat futa schlong until her fucking hands ached. Haru began to work up a sweat as she stroked harder and faster, her heavy cum tanks producing so much creamy ball gravy her entire lap and thighs became coated and covered. Haru had drowned out her porn at this point, her tv becoming more of background noise as she closed her eyes, bit her lips and imagined plowing her neighbor Diana’s tight little fucking twat until she couldn’t fucking move or fucking talk. Her pulsating futa phallus reaching a newfound length of a little over 12 inches, over a whole foot of fat fucking cock, oh Haru was glad she took three days off cuz she was going to enjoy every waking second of it going to fucking town on her fucking grease meat. 

**_“~GAPLOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHH!!!”_ **

“AH FUCK ME IM GONNA FUCKING BLOW GALLONS!!!” Haru shouted as her entire lower half was DRENCHED in seed, she couldn’t see anything besides white sticky sauce covering anything below her stomach, her fuck phallus grew two more inches as it was saturated in slimy, fucksauce. Every inch of her dick beyond flooded, nothing being seen outside of heavy meat cream.

“OH ITS FUCKING GONNA COME!!! I FEEL LIKE IM ABOUT TO FUCKING GIVE BIRTH WITH SEXTUPLETS!!!” Haru exclaimed as she grabbed her beer one last time, just for the sake of being a nasty fuck she poured the rest of her beer right on top of her cock, giving her cum coated pole some extra perfume, the beer actually doing very little due to the fact her nut syrup was so damn thick and dense. Haru emptied the can and chucked it somewhere, not giving any damn at all where it landed as she just kept stroking her ripening dick. 

“Enough of this shit, I’m ready to fucking give birth.” Haru said to herself as she got up, cock grease, ass sweat, and beer attaching and clinging to her voluptuous cheeks as she made another ass imprint of slop, this time in her couch. Harus lower half of her body may have been flooded in cum but her upper half was drenched in sweat, cum coating her top half too but not nearly as much as her lower, so much fucking sweat had accumulated across her body Haru looked like she had been running a marathon, maybe if you count jerking off her 15 inch cock meat all fucking day and night as a marathon. 

**~SHLOP!” “~SHLOP!” “~SHLOP!” “~SHLOP!” “~SHLOP!” “~SHLOP!”**

_~PLATP!” “~PLATP! “ “~PLATP!” “~PLATP!” “~PLATP!” “~PLATP! “_

Harus hands had become glued to her cum soaked meat, her arms moving in almost jet like speeds, her ball sacks flopping back and forth between her ass cheeks and pussy like a overcharged yo-yo, sweat and slop creating an overflowing puddle beneath her as her climax approached closer and closer. 

_**“~GAAAAAAAPLOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHSPOOOOOHHHH!!!!!!“**_

As expected Haru exploded into a giant roaring seed of violent intense cumshots. The first wave lasting nearly 3 minutes, one big, long, continuous wave of fucking disgusting, hot, nasty, steaming, ripe ass cock chowder. Haru made sure all of her electronics and objects in her house were all very cum resistant, she knew she could probably cover her entire apartment in her jizz sauce if she really wanted to. 

_**“~PLOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHGAAAAAAABLUUUUUUUURGGG!!!”**_

Her second wave of cock puke, lasting almost as long as the first, this time she lost her balance due to the force of her blast, landing back down in her slop puddle, continuing to stroke her meat as hard as she could Haru was crying with Joey and excitement as she finally blew her load. 

“God yes this is all I wanted! This is all I needed!! More more! Gimmie more!!! I wanna shoot some more fucking nut babies !!!!” Haru exclaimed as she continued to cum over and over and over again, her whole entire orgasm, lasting for hours. 

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ 

Haru slowly began to regain consciousness, she must of nutted so hard she passed out, not something that was uncommon with her. As she tried to open her eyes she realized they were most likely stuck shut with cock cream, she didn’t mind all that much, she was more then used to her cum stink and loved being covered in it more then anything. She opened her mouth and realized her mouth and throat were already flooded with her dick milk, without even realizing what she was doing Haru began to gargle and snort her cum inside her mouth like it was mouthwash. Harus cock was a little deflated after her huge cum dump, the thing still reached between her tits even as it’s flaccid. Haru slowly hugged her cock and licked the tip as she rolled around in all of her futa gunk. 

“It’s good to be home.” 


End file.
